


I Always Waited for You

by golden_kimono



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [4]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Post-War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The park was mostly abandoned, with the weather being too cold to be appealing, yet not cold enough to be charming. But he had agreed to be here, if not today, then tomorrow, or any day thereafter, and Daehyun would wait as long as necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Waited for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [B.A.P Bingo Challenge](http://bapbingochallenge.tumblr.com/), prompt: War/Military AU. Inspired by Gazette's Machibouke no kouen de... (lyrics [here](http://heresiarchy.tumblr.com/post/32702688625/%E5%BE%85%E3%81%A1%E3%81%BC%E3%81%86%E3%81%91%E3%81%AE%E5%85%AC%E5%9C%92-translation)).

Daehyun wrapped his arms around himself as he sat under one of the cherry trees. The park was mostly abandoned, with the weather being too cold to be appealing, yet not cold enough to be charming. But he had agreed to be here, if not today, then tomorrow, or any day thereafter, and Daehyun would wait as long as necessary.

The war had been harsh on everyone. Daehyun had moved in with his friend Himchan after his flat had been bombed, but he was one of the lucky ones: plenty of people hadn’t had anywhere to stay, or indeed any reason to, their lives lost in the cruelty of war. Provisions had been scarce and Daehyun knew he had lost too much weight. Part of him wondered if Yongguk would still find him attractive, something Himchan knew and often scolded him for.

Himchan’s health and Daehyun’s age meant they hadn’t been called up to join the military, though they knew that, had the war gone on any longer, they would’ve been next on the list. Yongguk, however, had been one of the first to go, off to fight for his country. Initially, spirits had been high: they could win this, and Yongguk’s letters – for internet was too risky – had promised Daehyun he’d be back before autumn.

But the enemy had proved strong, and autumn came and went with no sign of Yongguk. Next year, Yongguk had promised instead. Next year this would be nothing but a bad memory and they’d be together again. Then their roads and bridges were swiftly being destroyed, a sure sign that this wouldn’t be finished within a year, perhaps not even two, or three.

The letters became less frequent, eventually ending completely. Postal services didn’t stand a chance and electricity had gone out long ago, darkness being all they knew at night, except when planes flew overhead, their lights making everyone cower as they didn’t know if they were friend or foe.

As the war went on and the rare messenger or newspaper provided the people with updates, it became clear that the amount of casualties was enormous. Daehyun had cried in Himchan’s arms when it was revealed that Busan was no more, the city wiped off the map entirely. It was unlikely that there had been any survivors, and if there had been, there was no way to find out. Not yet, at least.

People returned from the war eventually, unable to fight any longer due to loss of limbs or loss of life. Yongguk was never part of them.

But now the war was over at last, and the country was slowly being rebuilt. Newspapers were being published again, though still at low speed, and some areas had electricity at certain hours of the day. Bodies were being recovered, which was always a painful occurrence, while some people were reunited with their friends, their family, their lovers.

Soldiers trickled back home, their injuries immense, even if they couldn’t always be spotted on the outside. And still there was no Yongguk. Daehyun liked to believe he was hurt, or lost, or that perhaps he had stopped caring about Daehyun and was avoiding him, because anything was better than the alternative. Yet, every day, he made his way to the park and sat down under his favourite cherry tree. The tree where he and Yongguk had shared memories, the tree where they had agreed to meet again after the war. It didn’t matter that it had been months now. People were still returning home, cities were still in ruins, so there was still a chance that one day Yongguk would appear before him.

He clenched his fist around the necklace, engraved with Yongguk’s initials, that dangled from his neck. It had arrived a few days ago, along with several other possessions, but Daehyun refused to believe this was all that would return. Burying himself within his threadbare jacket, he continued to wait.


End file.
